Toki wo Tomete (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 急ぐように　夏の星座たちが ビルの谷間に　傾いて隠れてく 通り過ぎる　僕らの毎日 ちっぽけな事で　泣きそうな時もある いつか君が行きたがっていた あの店はもう無くなってしまったけど どんな日も　僕たちは 「ふたりの恋は終わらない」と信じていた 時ヲ止メテ　ずっと君の　そばにいたい 見上げた空　願い込めて ひとつひとつ　輝く星　繋げながら 君の形・・・ 　探してた 好きだよって　上手に言えなくって 波打ち際で震えた　幼い恋 たどたどしく　並んだ目と目が 瞬きさえも　惜しいと感じていた 砂に書いた誓いはすぐに 引く波にさらわれて　消えてしまっても あの頃の　僕たちは 「ふたりの恋は変わらない」と信じていた 時ヲ止メテ　ずっと君の　そばにいたい もっと君を　抱きしめたい ひとつひとつ　君の事を　覚えながら 永遠だけ・・・　信じてた 時ヲ止メテ　ずっと君の　そばにいたい 見上げた空　願い込めて ひとつひとつ　輝く星　繋げながら 君の形・・・　探してた 時ヲ止メテ　ずっと君の　そばにいたい もっと君を　　抱きしめたい ひとつひとつ　君の事を　覚えながら 永遠だけ・・・信じてた |-|Romanized= isogu you ni natsu no seizatachi ga BIRU no tani mani katamuite kakureteku toorisugiru bokura no mainichi chippoke na kotode naki sou na toki mo aru itsuka kimi ga ikita gatte ita ano mise ga mou naku natte shimatta kedo donna hi mo bokutachi wa “futari no koi wa owaranai” to shinjite ita toki WO toMETE zutto kimi no soba ni itai miageta sora negai komete hitotsu hitotsu kagayaku hoshi tsunage nagara kimi no katachi… sagashiteta suki da yotte jouzu ni ienakutte nami uchigiwa de furueta osanai koi tado tadoshiku naranda me to me ga mabataki sae mo oshii to kanjite ita suna ni kaita chikai wa sugu ni hikunami ni sarawarete kiete shimatte mo ano koro no bokutachi wa “futari no koi wa kawaranai” to shinjite ita toki WO toMETE zutto kimi no soba ni itai motto kimi wo dakishimetai hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara eien dake… shinjiteta toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai miageta sora negai komete hitotsu hitotsu kagayaku hoshi tsunage nagara kimi no katachi… sagashiteta toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai motto kimi wo dakishimetai jitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara eien dake… shinjiteta |-|English= The summer constellations seem to fly As they slide down between the buildings away from view All of our days pass us by And sometimes small things make you want to cry That store you wanted to go to someday It isn’t around anymore But we always believed “Our love won’t ever end” Make time stop, I want to always be by your side I looked up, wished on the sky And followed each and every shining star Searching… for your figure I couldn’t say that I loved you And trembled on the beach, our love was young Our eyes haltingly locked onto each other And I felt like I’d miss something if I even blinked The promise we wrote on the sand May have been erased by receding waves But back then we believed “Our love won’t ever change” Make time stop, I want to always be by your side I want to hold you more As I remembered each and every single thing about you I believed… only in eternity Make time stop, I want to always I looked up, wished on the sky And followed each and every shining star Searching… for your figure Make time stop, I want to always be by your side I want to hold you more As I remembered each and every single thing about you I believed… only in eternity Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs